


口吐莲花

by aiyaqiezhu



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyaqiezhu/pseuds/aiyaqiezhu
Summary: 一次双方都满意的口活儿
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Kudos: 41





	口吐莲花

高峰把挽好的袖子又给他扒拉下来，胳膊上刚一暖和肚子又凉了，衣服从下摆被卷上去露出一节腰来。栾云平最近胖了点，小肚子软软的，不再像年轻的时候那样摸着硌手了，高峰总是爱不释手地在上面流连，总得栾云平拿脚后跟磕他了才肯进行下一步。这回他倒是没磨忿，估计真是饿久了，没摸几下就往胸口上转，栾云平自个儿抻着衣服往下脱——素都是相对的，他素着他也没吃着荤腥，这会儿让人没摸几下也来了劲头，眼瞅着比高峰还着急。

高峰有心逗他，拦住了他脱衣服的手，看上去严肃又正经:"不闹了不闹了，先包饺子去吧，你不是都和好馅了吗。"

栾云平火冒三丈地薅着人裤腰带往下解，隔着布料给了那包东西一下子，没敢使劲但也不是调情的力度，疼的高峰吸了口气:"哎你这人，怎么还破坏舞台道具呢，这玩意儿坏了可没地儿换去啊！"

栾云平直勾勾地盯着他，眼睛里有火也有小钩子，把手从内裤边伸进去捧住了，身子也跟着矮下去，直在上头舔了一下才回话:"坏了，坏了我给你修修。"说着又整根的含进去，眼睛低垂着，眨动的睫毛像两只蝴蝶。

高峰又吸了一口气，他俩很少来这个，不知道今儿栾云平什么脾气，一下子还真有点不敢动了，直到栾云平变本加厉地给他来了一深喉，鼻尖几乎贴上他小腹，热气喷在上面激起了高峰一身鸡皮疙瘩。他终于决定不再坐以待毙，爱怜又干脆地挺起腰来，栾云平感觉到他动起来了轻笑了一下，高峰听不太清，只模模糊糊看到他眼角弯弯的，接着努力地放松自己，轻仰起头，完全地接纳即将到来的疾风骤雨或是春风化雨。

高峰觉得自己太阳穴都在跳，栾云平就是有这个能耐，想让他心如擂鼓简单得有如探囊取物，反掌观纹一般，这么多年了能耐不减反增，也不知是自己太没长进还是人家修成正果了。

栾云平那么温暖又湿润，裹挟着寒冬里浓烈的爱意和温驯，这让高峰很难自持，他极为少见的不打算再疼爱他，而是进入的又深又快，直戳到嗓子眼里才算。栾云平对此毫无抱怨，只是不断的细微的调整着自己的姿势，以便能吞得更深。他眼角毫无疑问的红了，连带着耳边和锁骨上头那一片，高昂着头，像晚霞洒在朝拜的人脸上，若不是他撑圆的唇间还含另一个人的东西，真有点圣洁的意思。

高峰在刚有想射的意思的时候就打算抽出来了，今天欺负人已经欺负的够多了，谁知道这人什么时候寻思过味儿来了会不会咬他。没想到他往后挪一寸栾云平往前进一寸，他往后撤一尺栾云平往前行一尺，总是再重新含进去才罢休。高峰揉捏着栾云平的耳垂失语:"小栾……"

"我这儿维修呢，差最后一步了你别添乱。"栾云平嘴里含着东西说话含糊不清的，瞪他的一眼也没什么威慑力，高峰刚想再说点什么又被栾云平的动作止住了话头，他吐出来一点用手把着，非常清心寡欲的亲了亲顶部，再重新含进去，一刻也不想离开的样子:"高老师，您倒是喷啊！"

操。高峰心想，从上回糟践了对春联之后他又来糟践口吐莲花了。然而却也如他所愿，春雨浇灌在荒田里，暖雪覆盖在嫩芽上，白浊挂在他唇边齿边，又被灵活的舌头卷起来好好地被收纳进肚子里，再融合循环。

栾云平累的不想动，被高峰卡着肩膀拽起来搂进怀里，下面还湿着，戳在栾云平的裤子上留下痕迹。

"冷不冷？去屋里?"高峰恢复体贴情人的本性，亲亲他的额头又吻吻他的唇角，无限旖旎。

"哪儿也不去，"栾云平摇摇头:"修好了就得，我还包饺子去呢。"

嘿，这人多记仇。高峰气得想乐，一伸手把人扛起来往卧室走，栾云平倒也不挣扎，像一包棉花，软绵绵地，热乎乎的。

做到第二次的时候栾云平有点吃不住了，捏着高峰耳朵絮絮叨叨，大概是你快去去吧我真得去包饺子了一会儿晚饭点也过了，冬至不吃饺子会被冻掉耳朵云云，高峰没拾这茬儿，只把人翻了个面更深的撞进去，撞得栾云平嗯一声。他上半身覆上去，咬住栾云平的耳朵，半轻柔半用力，搞得栾云平难耐的蹬了蹬腿，又被趁机进入的更深。

高峰跟他说:

"为了不冻掉，我今儿先给你咬掉吧。"

"去你妈的，"栾云平又开始忍不住骂脏话，却被一个字一个字撞散，舌尖上绕了几圈最后化成一缕呻吟逸出来。

算了，栾云平心想，吃个屁饺子，我今儿要被干死了就。他又往后送了送，直到被填满为止，脑子里却还在胡思乱想。

明儿买个帽子去，可别真冻掉耳朵了。


End file.
